Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online shopping systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for online shopping cart management.
Related Art
Many users make purchases online on merchant websites that offer items for purchase. A user may want to purchase a group of related items. For example, for a ski trip, a user may want to buy winter clothes (e.g., a sweater, boots, a ski jacket, etc.), winter sporting goods (e.g., skis, goggles, etc.), and winter car equipment (e.g., an ice scrapper, snow tire chains, etc.). However, one merchant website may not offer all the items or may not offer the best selection or deals on some of the items, so the user may have to go to more than one website to purchase the items.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.